


Two Ashes

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Not Beta Read, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Ash gets woken in the middle of the night by a Delphox.She takes him to where his mirror-world counterpart is but the other Ash is injured.And Ash never told Delia about the Mirror World.
Kudos: 6





	Two Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> USB fic. An old one, yadda yadda yadda.  
> Watch Pokemon XY episode 'Cave of Mirrors' first.

** Pallet Town 9:45 PM **

Ash was fast asleep in his bed when something poked his side.

A hushed feminine voice whispered, "Ash, I need ya ta follow me," When the black-haired trainer finally opened his eyes, he saw a shiny Delphox standing near his bed.

"Who are you? Who was it who spoke?" he questioned as he got out of bed, accidentally waking Pikachu who had been sleeping at the foot of the bed.

"My name's Dastiny (pronounced as destiny), ya need ta hurry," what surprises him most was that Dastiny spoke in English.

"Alright," he turned to the electric type, "Pikachu?" the Pokemon in question squeaked and jumped onto his shoulder as he put on his shoes. The three snuck out of the house and Dastiny led the way further down the road.

Someone was slumped in the middle of the street. There was another Pikachu standing protectively in front of them. In the darkness, Ash could just make out the person's appearance, same messy black hair, and clothing.

Dastiny knelt next to the person, not before she gestured towards the other Pikachu and rolled the person over so that their face was facing Ash and his Pikachu. It was Ash's mirror world counterpart.

"Sato's been like this since wa arrived 'ere," she told him as he also knelt down to examine Ash.

"I'm no doctor but it looks like he needs medical attention," he said. Dastiny nodded as she sat the unconscious boy up and the two of them supported Ash. Mirror Pikachu jumped onto Ash's other shoulder

"We can take him to my house," he said.

They walked in silence until they reached the white and orange painted house.  
Entering, they left the other black-haired boy on the couch and Ash went to look for the medkit. He returned moments later with the red fabric bag in his hands.

"How did you three get here? Reflection Cave is in Kalos," he asked as he got out a bandage from the kit.

"Me, Sato and Chu were 'n 'lola, 'ur 'lola, when Tapu Mandri 'ppeared 'n front of 's. Nex' thing wa know wa 'ere," Dastiny explained.

"So you're Ash's Pokemon?" Ash gently put a bandage over a cut on his mirror counterpart's face.

"Not 'xactly. 'm more ofa guard for Sato. Te truth 's, 'm actually fr'm here, thi' world I me'-," Dastiny trailed off as the stairs creaked and Delia's voice sounded in front of them.

"Ash? What's going on?" she had a confused look on her face as she looked over the scene before her, Ash was bandaging an unconscious boy who was identical to him and a shiny Delphox was talking in English.

"Oh! mom, this is Dastiny, she woke me up about ten minutes ago," he paused and turned to the shiny Delphox, "What do you call him? Sati, Satoe?"

"Satoshi," Dastiny answered and Ash continued, "she took me out to the road and that's where I found Satoshi, he's my mirror-world counterpart," Ash explained.

"Mirror counterpart? What?" 


End file.
